Harry Potter and the Days of Prophecy
by SonFamily4Life
Summary: Taking place at the summer beginning, and harry's fifth year at hogwarts. Snape is acting strange and Dumbledore is worried about harry, but why? Little bit of H/H in later chapters.This IS my first story R/R!
1. Summers a Boom

Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
Days of Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: If you already dont know that I dont own harry potter or all of J.K.Rowlings original characters, well now you do because I DONT. (To my knowledge) I only own the plot. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW  
  
side note:"" means thought.  
  
Chapter 1: Summers a boom  
  
  
  
"POTTER!!" yelled someone who remarkably sounded like Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter opened his eyes to see who it was that was disturbing his sleep. And was disgusted at the site his eyes fell upon.  
  
Right in the smack dab center of his room was none other then his Uncle Vernon, who seemed to have gotten a little smaller since he was last there. Not much , but just enough to notice, perhaps it was because he'd grown some.  
  
"Yes uncle?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon seemed fumed that he wasn't calling him Uncle Vernon.  
  
"YOU, boy, will call me Uncle Vernon, Ill have none of your disobiediance in my house!" He practically screamed at Harry, who grown quite used to it.  
  
"Yes, UNCLE Vernon?" Now it seemed as uncle Vernon changed subjects suddenly.  
  
"You will call me Vernon, I dont want anyone to know we're related to you and your kind. And NO yelling in my house." Vernon said.  
  
Ironically what did he just do Harry, at this moment was growing impatient as to why he woke him up and countered "What? You dont want to let other people know that we have a murderer as my godfather?" harry asked almost innocently.  
  
That definatly hit the spot, as Uncle Vernon already started to slowly back out of his room and muttered "Just wanted to let you know you recieved some mail today."  
  
Harry blinked for a moment. No one sends letters to me in the mail. Harry concluded that whoever it was wanted to remain as low of a profile as possible to keep from arousing suspician. Harry sleepily rolled out of his bed, put on his glasses, threw on some loose but comfortable cloths and started heading downstairs. He didnt notice he was to sleepy to walk until he bumped into Dudley on the way down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, watch where your going." he said, Harry was about to feel a tantrum coming on, and decided to push it alittle to see the boy waddle down the stairs.  
  
"Watch where your growing." he replied.  
  
Dudley immediatly started screaming between fake sobs "Father , HARRY hit me on purpose."  
  
  
  
An hour later Harry found himself locked in his room with enough food to feed a dead cow. Luckily, his birthday would be coming up soon and he would be able to get some sweets, well not from Hermione, she would always send sugar-free stuff but it was good non-the-less.As he was about to fall asleep,Hedwig was pecking at his window slightly.Harry had sent a letter to ron with her the day before, trying to escape the boredom of the Dursleys. He gently opened the window, as to not disturb the Dursleys, and let her land on his arm, petting her head.  
  
"Have you got rons letter?" He asked. The snowy-white owl cooed almost instantly and held up her leg to show the letter attached a day ago.  
  
"Thanks" he said as he absent-mindedly stroked her head as he unfolded the letter and read it.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Sorry about the Dursleys, glad I dont have to put up with them. I bet your locked in your room now! Dudley sounds like he could be a good demonstraition for Zonko's Joke Shop, with Fred and George. Their fine, I dont know where they got it but they "found" a HUGE pile of coins somewhere and mum got upset about it when she found out all her kitchen-ware was transfigured into toothpicks, she got burned a couple of times before she finally called them down and threatened them if they didnt undo it. Hey, im sure you know but Gryfinndor needs a TEAM CAPTAIN, are you gona try out? Tell me when you get over here. Cya .  
  
Your *best* freind,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
When I get over there?Harry asked himself. Since when did he.......  
  
"Uncle Vernon!" Harry found his own voice yell out the name that had the same effect of him as other people say Voldemort.  
  
"What did I tell you not an hour before! What is it boy?" Vernon bellowed from downstairs.  
  
"Erm, did you recieve a letter from any more people addressing to me?"  
  
"No" he heard him reply.  
  
Just then , as if on target, another owl swooped over and landed another letter on harrys bed before swooping out again. Harry walked over to his bed and picked up the letter and read it.  
  
Hey, figure I would want to suprize you and come over and ask you if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer with us, we asked dumbledore and he said it was alright. And I dont think the dursleys would want to keep you there. Dont keep me waiting now!  
  
Your freind *again*,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harrywas exited, he could only have to be with the Dursleys for one more month after this year! His hair too seemed to be exited and, to harry's displeasure, the wind blew it straight up as he grumbled trying to straighten it.  
  
He started packing his things and headed downstairs as he knew he wouldnt want to spend another minute nessessary in THIS house.  
  
Oh well, you cant have everything harry said to himself. Just as the weasleys pulled up, Uncle Vernon saw harry out of the corner of his eye at the door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" he asked, semi-curious as to why he was where he was.  
  
"Leaving." harry replied dreamily, as if the very thought of leaving was like having the entire bank of grinnotts gold to yourself.  
  
"....well good, were seeing you to much around here" he replied as if he had see him more then a day this summer and acting as if seeing harry was a BAD thing while the rest of the wizard world was content in merely shaking his hand, as he had found out in his first year there.  
  
As Fred and George were walking up to the Dursleys door, harry beat them to it and pratically zoomed past them.  
  
"Little rushy arent we?" said Fred, amused at how fast harry could actually go, without a broom.  
  
"The same way we would act about a new test subject" George said eying the extremely chubby Dudley who was sitting on the couch, frozen like a dinosaur being eyed by a T-rex.  
  
Fred, by now, was slowly catching on to what george said, and replied "bit big for a picture isnt it?"  
  
"what? the doors view isnt a picture fred" said george dumbfounded.  
  
"no i was talking about the fat chubby kid" said fred.  
  
"Fred, I dont think he can move around or should i say waddle around enough to look like a real picture. Maybe if we grounded a twitching tablet in a snicker's we could..." started george, but fred interupted him.  
  
"A what?" said Fred.  
  
"FRED, I just told you yesterday what those are!" explaimed george.  
  
"What what are?" asked fred.  
  
"nevermind" replied george, every sound of hopelessness he could think of was evident in his voice.....which was only one sound that their mother constantly used against them.  
  
Before Fred could reply harry had made a loud noise with his throat.  
  
"Can we um, go now please?" he asked. At this moment Fred and George realized everyone was stairing at them, including the dursleys (except dudley).  
  
"......Right, lets go then shall we?" George said before smacking Fred in the back of the head, he inturn followed the same suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------Thats it for the first chapter! let me know what you think! I want atleast 1-2 good reviews before i start the second one, suggestions are open ofcourse, and go easy on me, this IS my first story. Thank you! 


	2. A Day at the Weasleys

Disclaimer:as i said before i own NOTHING on J.K. rowlings characters, thankyou  
  
sidenote:sorry about the MAJOR grammar mistakes, but its readable i guess.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Day at the Weasleys  
  
  
  
As soon as Harry Potter slid inside the Weasley's car he felt more at home than ever.  
  
Still not compared to hogwarts, but its still home he reminded himself. Indeed, most of the weasleys were to busy to be able to pick harry up but there was Mr. Weasley, driving the car, Fred and George, still grining in Dudley's direction and practically throwing harry's bag in the trunk. Harry was suprized to see Charlie there. Still a few burns and even fewer bruises were evident on his skin. Ginny, harry was told, was helping her mother fix dinner and Ron was nowhere insite. Harry shrugged, alittle disappointed he couldnt see his best friend right now.  
  
"Hey harry, nice summer isnt it?" Mr. Weasley asked, oblivious to the fact harry didnt even like uncle vernons name.  
  
Harry turned to look out the window on the house of number 4 Privet Drive. "It is now." he said.  
  
"Yeah it sure is isnt it ol' chap." said Fred, clamping harrys shoulder with his arm, george did the same.  
  
"If i find a fake wand in my suitcase ill..." harry started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"W..." fred was about to protest until Mr. Weasley popped in...  
  
"If I find even one crumb of a joke, Molly and I will never let you forget it. I want you to behave yourselves while harry and his freinds are over."  
  
"Dad, keep your eyes on the road" fred said firmly.  
  
"Fred were flying" mr weasley plainly.  
  
"No seriously were about to fall outta the sky at this rate" george piped in.  
  
"George what did I just..."  
  
The arguement never ended, and harry couldnt even ask a question as to who else was over. As they pulled up to the burrow, harry noticed it looked nicer than before, obviously Fred and George actually had a good cause other then Zonko's.  
  
Harry turned to compliment the house, but Mr. Weasley seemed one step ahead of him.  
  
"They (obviously referring to the twins) finally did something resourceful around here." he said.  
  
"Hey, you said we HAD to do it!" they protested.  
  
"I didnt say you'd be grounded or anything now did I?" he replied, grinning.  
  
They finally managed to grumble "no". Mr. weasley walked in the 2nd place harry had come to think of home and started a conversation with his wife.  
  
"Would'nt do much good then now would it dear?" he asked a question that even a child by now could answer if he knew the weasley twins.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to ask "Honey w... Harry!" she exclaimed and ran over to where harry was and hugged him. "How was some of your summer dear?" she asked, knowing perfectly well the answer. Harrys back was turned to the door as mrs weasley finally let him go.  
  
"Well I was about to say...Oof" harry gasped as somone hugged him from behind and toppled over him and began ranting "Harry we asked if you could come sooner, but you know dumbledore said you had to stay and he knows best and all and Mrs Weasley kept saying....." she said this all very fast in one breath, harry knew who it was the moment she opened her mouth, despite it being very stern, harry thought her voice was smooth, he didnt even hear what she said and didnt care, he was just happy to see her, he immediatly stood up and returned the hug to hermione.  
  
"Well, its nice to see you too and all but did you hear a word I said?" she said nearly gasping for breath. The air she used in the sentence before wasn't helping either.  
  
"What?" harry asked but immiediatly stopped as seeing the face she was giving him. "sorry" he mumbled.  
  
"I said I have to help fix dinner so ill talk to you later." she said getting up.  
  
"Yeah..." harry said, disapointed that she couldnt talk with her longer. His other half of his brain seemed to kick in  
  
Harry umm... your doing it againit said like it was the plainest thing in the world. doing what?.  
  
Before his other half could answer, ron seemed to fly down the stairs. "Hey, you wont guess who's here!"  
  
"Hermione?" he replied.  
  
"I SAID you wont guess whos here!" ron said like he didnt hear what harry said just before.  
  
"who?"  
  
"Hermione!" he practically screamed.  
  
"Oh I thought you meant somone important was here like the Chudley Cannons" (i hope i got that right)." harry said, emphasizing important very well.  
  
But it was bad timing.  
  
"Ahem" harry heard a devil-like voice behind him. It was hermione.  
  
"Yes, well I was going to tell you that dinner was ready but seeing as how your having fun I could get Fred and George to...." she didnt even finish because no one was listening. "Boys...." she mumbled.  
  
"Hello harry" he heard his name be called and rounded on the red-head infront of him.  
  
"Oh, hi ginny" he noticed she had gone very slightly pink in the cheeks, which was a wonderful improvement. They couldnt find much to start a conversation so they went outside to eat.  
  
At the table outside on the lawn. Mr. weasley was at one end of the table with Charlie across from him, in a deep conversation with his father about dragons ofcourse. And on Mr. Weasleys side, his wife, fred, and george all the way down the table and next to ginny sat harry, hermione, ron. Hermione and ginny were talking about Viktor Krum and other girl stuff harry presumed, he managed to get a glimmer of what they were talking about.  
  
"Yes well he canceled our plans over the summer saying he had a bunch of game practice" hermione said, with very little disapointment evident in her voice.  
  
"I cant BELIEVE he did that" ginny said as if it was the cruelest thing in the world.  
  
"Well its not much really since....."hermione continued. Harry was ignoring the nudging in his side until ron finally gave up and piped in...  
  
"I cant believe shes still going out with Vikky.What she does she see in that guy..." ron continued,  
  
"Befide's a 'omet foo fixty" he managed to talk through a baked potatoe.  
  
"Ron, I dont see whats wrong with him" she said, Ron apparantly did  
  
"Hermione if you like famous people so much then why dont you date harry!" ron yelled as the whole table turned to look at him.  
  
Hermione by now, was growing red in the face as harry was choking on his food. Harry knew immediatly he didnt want to jump in this little Fiasco.  
  
"Because were freinds!" she stated.  
  
"So your saying you and Vikky arent freinds?" asked curiously.  
  
"VICTOR and I arent dating" she said, starting to get annoyed at rons jealousy.  
  
"Could have fooled me" he said, making every word sound like she was a crackpot.  
  
"Yes well thats quite easy isnt it" she countered.  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not!" This continued until mrs. weasley asked hermione for help cleaning up. Harry and Ron, in the mean time, were heading upstairs and getting dressed for sleep.  
  
"I cant believe her, call me jealous will she....." Ron complained as he said the last part in almost a whisper as he was taking off his sweater. He struggled enough with it to throw a bear across the room, and even then, it looked like it managed to grab a few freckles with it.  
  
Ron muttered something angrily under his breath that sounded curiously like "Mum and tide laundry." to harry.  
  
sounds like myself harry thought. "Yeah well thats girls for you." Harry heard himself grumble into his pillow. That night he had a dream.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------Just a reminder, I am writing purposly to keep the audiance guessing, if you dont like my story then dont read it, because I honestly am trying. Thanks for all your reviews. R/R! 


	3. A Summers End

Disclaimer:This goes for all of the chapters in this story:I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER or all of J.K.Rowlings original characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A summers end  
  
  
  
That morning, the boy known as Harry Potter awoke with a start, sweating and appeared to have been......crying...... in his sleep. He quickly glanced at the clock and read it was six in the morning.  
  
"Ugh" harry grumbled as he flopped back down onto the bunk-bed the Weasleys had left in Rons room. Harry spent the next fifteen minutes trying to recall the dream he had the night before. But, all he could come up with was a single image of a person. Hermione. Anything beyond that and he would get a shot of pain in his scar. This disturbed him because if he COULD figure out the dream, it could reveal vital information, occasionally about voldemorts plans. Harry decided he wouldnt tell his freinds about the apparant dream since he had almost nothing to tell them, and didnt want to try to explain to them why he had been dreaming of hermione.  
  
The next few days passed uneventful apart from the occasional talking about Quidditch (mainly Ron and harry), homework studies (mainly pestered by hermione), arguements (ron and hermione,mainly about quidditch AND homework) and nearly always absolute silence despite the voices inside their heads (harry and hermione). However when summer was drawing to a close, harry awoke one morning to find rons bed empty. Harry curiously looked at the clock, it kept blinking 12:00 am.  
  
Oh My Gosh harry thought as he was quickly getting dressed.  
  
And we were suppossed to go to the museum for muggles studies......oh gosh herm is gona kill me harry started to run through the hall and down the stairs when he stubbed his toe on something, setting off his balance and went tumbling down the stairs. He seriously thought he had woken the whole neighborhood.  
  
After the little ordeal, he could smell something .......something burning. Still clutching his shoulder which had hit one of the walls he opened his eyes, glasses on the floor beside him. The moment he had intruded looked pretty big to him, for a huge pile of red hair was seen and hermiones hair like a dot on a white piece of paper holding some cake with candles in it.  
  
"Dobby's darn socks, too stumpy....heh....heheheh" Harry laughed nervously.  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses and let them resume their place on the top of his nose and the look on everyones faces looked as if they couldnt decide whetheror not to laugh, or be glad he wasnt hurt, it didnt take long for them to decide because all of the sudden at the same time, Ron, Fred, George, and even Charlie all bursted out laughing, and ginny and hermione helped harry to his feet while mr and mrs. weasley looked as if they could punish their children.  
  
After it had died down alittle, hermione, slightly raising her voice, said "Well we were gona go and wake you up but you didn't have to come down so fast" she joked, then grasped her hands behind herself , leaned forward, slightly to the side, and......kissed him on the cheek, just like leaving the train and winked "harry birthday harry potter".  
  
At those words, harry felt like he was falling down something much deeper and comforting then stairs. Harry blew on his birthday candles about five times before Ron finally took them out and said "I cant wait any longer, im hungry".  
  
Shortly after, Fred was grinning and immediatly grabbed his wand from somewhere inside his coat and pointed it at harry and a small piece of birthday cake began to swirl around the end until it was big enough to rival uncle vernons ego and then, Fred thrusted it at harry, leaving bits of icing and sprinkles on his glasses.  
  
"I do believe, this means war" harry said , grabbed a real leftover piece of cake and grinning.  
  
  
  
Nine hours later harry was about to got to sleep before he heard a knock at his door, it was hermione.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know you'll be getting your presents during the christmas holidays at hogwarts." she replied.  
  
"Oh......why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Cant tell you." she smiled before she left the room.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I cant tell you if that was as good as the others but, i can tell you im writing everything of the seat of my pants, no reviewing it myself or anything, thats why i had so many mistakes but hopefully most are corrected. Thanks for your reviews everyone. I honestly didn't think I'd get this far. 


	4. A train to home

Disclaimer:I dont own harry potter or any other of J. K. Rowlings characters, never have.  
  
Chapter 4: The train to home  
  
  
  
"An hour before I leave and I lose it!" harry heard a familiar voice shout.  
  
It was Hermione. She had spent the night studying and fell asleep. When she woke up she couldnt find the book she was readin the night before anywhere and they were already scheduled to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley had kindly gotten all their things the day before and Ron some new cloths and a wand (and Fred and George's expense).  
  
"Mom if you keep this up then we wont have any left for Tickly Tarts at Zonko's!" the twins complained.  
  
"But your just paying your family back for the years of providing for you, and it would be nice if you helped your brother once and not torture the poor boy." she reasoned.  
  
"But the toilet incident was an accident!" Fred Protested.  
  
"Yeah and you DID say you were going to have to put a ton of bricks on his head to keep him from growing." George said, looking absolutly hurt, not that they wouldn't do such a thing, but that they were so predictable.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile upstairs..... Hermione was questioning Ron in ginnys room, what he did with her book.  
  
  
  
"I know you Ronald Weasley, just because we were fighting doesnt mean you had to sneak in my room and steal my things!" she yelled.  
  
"I dont know what your talking about!" he said starting to get furious. "And why would I want to sneak in your room and steal something I wouldnt even read?!"  
  
"I dont know, your the one that did it!" she complained.  
  
"Umm.....Hermione" harry started to say.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled, turning from ron and looking at harry for a moment. "Sorry.." she apologized.  
  
"Well is this it?" harry said, pointing at a book on a shelf above ginnys bed.  
  
Hermione looked at it a second before grabbing it and putting it in her bag mumbling,"Hiding it from me....."  
  
Just then, something ran out from under hermiones bed and grabbed harrys leg. It was the house elf known as Dobby.  
  
"Dobby has come to see Harry Potter, Dobby has!" the small creature cried without looking up to harry's face.  
  
"Umm.....hello dobby how are you." hary replied while shaking his leg alittle, still the house elf didnt look up.  
  
"Dobby is fine Harry Potter sir!" the elf squeked again. Dobby then noticed ron and hermione. Dobby looked at hermione for a second. Then turned to look at harry.  
  
"Harry Potter is staying with good freinds he is! Dobby did find book on Harry Potter's girl and put it back!" he said smiling as though he had accomplished something wonderful and glorious.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Harry were trying to stop from blushing furiously. They both managed a weak smile to each other before looking at dobby again.  
  
"See she even got dobby into it, maybe thats why he was under her bed, harry Id watch your back if I were you." Ron said while Hermione gave him the death glare.  
  
Finally harry spoke to dobby again.  
  
"W-well Dobby what n-news have you got for m-me?" harry asked. Shaking his leg so dobby would let go.  
  
"Dobby is not telling Harry Potter sir, it is a secret it is." the little creature replied happily.  
  
"Alright thanks Dobby, we have to be going now, we cant be late or we will get our heads chopped off."  
  
"Why would Harry Potter do something like that?" the elf said curiously, cocking its head to one side.  
  
"Nevermind." harry said, "Id love to stay and chat with you but were gona have to do it at hogwarts."  
  
"Ok Harry Potter's sir." said Dobby rather sadly as he unlatched himself from harry and dissapeared scuttling off.  
  
  
  
An hour later they were infront of the hogwarts express.  
  
"Now I want you dear's to behave yourselves" Mrs. Weasley said, "and say hello to him for me". Ron was about to ask "Say hello to who?" but Mrs. Weasley ushered him to the train saying they were going to be late if they didnt hurry. And they dont have a car to fly if their late, like last time.  
  
"Ahh.....home" harry said as he stepped inside the last compartment, Hermione after him, followed by Ron.  
  
"I know what you mean." she said as she, too, was from a muggle family (both parents are dentists).  
  
On the way to Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were playing Wizards Chess despite the obvious shaking, while Hermione was reading the book she'd nearly lost earlier. (1000 more magical herbes and Fungi by Innita Shammergh, for potions class) To hope she would get off on a good start this year. The last thing she needed was to loose it again. She was occasionally glancing at the broken pieces of knights, rooks, and pawns and muttered something that sounded like "barbaric". Just before they pulled up to a stop, they all decided now would be a good time (for hermione, she said it was a bit late) to change into their robes.  
  
As soon as they stepped off the train they heard a rather deep voice bellow "Firs' years wit' me, Firs' years over.....Oh hi Harry!" said the rather large half giant (literally) of a man name hagrid. And next to him was......  
  
"Charlie?!" all three of them said. 


	5. Door to Home

Disclaimer:I dont own harry potter, never did, or any other of J. K. Rowlings characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Door to home  
  
"Charlie?!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"Charlie what are you doing here?" ron asked, happy to see his older brother.  
  
"Well, Im going to give hagrid some help on your new creatures this year because he's leaving for the rest of the year, Dumbledores special business." Charlie replied. At that moment ron paled.  
  
"Y-your not g-going to give us baby dragons or a-anything like that to take care of, are you?" he asked trembling.  
  
"Ofcourse not! Why would I do a thing like that." he said cooly. Ron let out a breathe he'd been holding since his last question.  
  
"Your going to take care of full-grown ones yourself." Charlies said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron said, obviously about to pass out.  
  
"Just kidding, Ronniekins" said charlie acting like their mother.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a carriage bounded for hogwarts front gate, with Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Not much talking occured except the usual "hi" and "hello" at the beginning, as everyone was starting to get hungry and slightly bored. Even Hermione stopped reading.  
  
Upon entering the great castle, with its many walls, hallways, rooms, and towers, Harry felt relief wash over him, as if he'd held his breathe too long and finally came up for air. Upon entering the great hall Harry noticed most of everyone was already seated (mainly because they were talking to Charlie for a while) and waiting patiently for the first years to arrive. Charlie saw Harry and gave him a weak smile. Harry noticed this and nodded as Charlie was starting a conversation with Professor Trelawney. As soon as the trio were setted, the first years were starting to walk inside the great hall. Harry noticed some were still marveling at the ceiling, while others were nervously looking around at everyone (much like himself), and others were doing nothing at all. Professor Mcgonagall took a scroll, a stool,and a battered and rather old hat. Everyone grew silent as a tear near the brim of the hat was starting to move.  
  
  
  
I may not look pretty.  
  
Be a valued find.  
  
But underneath this hat,  
  
Lies a brilliant mind.  
  
------  
  
So try me on.  
  
If you lie to me,  
  
Ill put you,  
  
where you dont belong.  
  
------  
  
Pride, anger, hate,  
  
If you stand tall,  
  
Where you will be sorted?  
  
I can see them all.  
  
------  
  
Afraid of what you'll see?  
  
Dont look at me,  
  
look inside your mind,  
  
and thats where you'll be.  
  
------  
  
Gryffindor-brave during times of appall.  
  
Though the marauders are gone,  
  
there are still some,  
  
within this very hall.  
  
------  
  
Hufflepuffs-just and loyal  
  
to the bitter end.  
  
Those brave hufflepuffs,  
  
find their place to defend.  
  
------  
  
Ravenclaw-logic and brainy.  
  
If youve a good mind  
  
Your sure to find Ravenclaws,  
  
where they get important finds.  
  
------  
  
Slytherin-Sneaky and determined.  
  
They'll do anything to win.  
  
Better watch your back,  
  
for a slytherin with a pen.  
  
------  
  
So try me on,  
  
Thick as a bat.  
  
Think a thought,  
  
Because Im the Sorting Hat!  
  
(that took a while to think up BTW, i wanted a challenge (i think i failed miserably))  
  
All four tables and even some of the first years exploded with clapping at the end of the sorting hat's song. Most of the first years however, seemed to be preparing their minds for *what* lies ahead in the hat. Professor Mcgonagall started calling off the names and before long, harry found out there were 5 new Gryffindors, 6 new Hufflepuffs, 5 more Ravenclaws, and 4 more Slytherins. After the sorting Professor Mcgonagall gathered all the things and put the name list and the sorting hat back on the teachers table and resumed her seat. As soon as Mcgonagall sat down though, Dumbledore stood up for his beginning-of-the-term announcements.  
  
"I would like to announce, we are resuming Quidditch season this year as it was cancelled due to the triwizard tournament." he paused as the majority of the four tables bursted in applause. All the while the twinkle in his eye seemed to grow.  
  
"Also...." he resumed. "I would like to remind everyone the forbidden forest is, in fact, forbidden to all students." he finished. "Any comments?" there were apparantly none as people were getting too hungry to think about questions. "Very well, lets begin" he said.  
  
None sooner than the words left his mouth did the food appear. Needless to say, none of it was waisted.  
  
  
  
Nearly half an hour later everyone was stuffed and ready to catch some shuteye.  
  
"Prefects, if you would be so kind as to escort your houses back to your common rooms...." Dumbledore said. Neville got up immediatly, everyone stairing at him he mumbled  
  
"Well, dumbledore said it was a good idea so..." he mumbled and said, "lets go everyone." Everyone including Hermione looked at Neville like he had just won them another house cup, but it was with shock rather then exitement. 


End file.
